Los sesenta y nueve Volumen I
by Phoenix Spawn
Summary: ¿Que sucedio con la encuesta de los 69 personajes más sexis del anime? Le encuesta estaba aqui ¿Por qué ya no esta? ¿A poco si completaron todos?
1. Default Chapter

Dedicado a:

A todos los que votaron en esta encuesta, especialmente a Bunny Saito, Neo cristal Serenity, Marlene, Okashii Aki, Mer, Celina Castagne y Silence-messiah. Gracias por sus reviews de apoyo. 

**Interior. Una oficina.**

La luz del atardecer se cuela por las rendijas de las persianas. Ante un escritorio de caoba se encuentra sentada una chica vestida enteramente de negro (Opcional que lleve la ropa de Neo de Matrix), de cabello oscuro atado en una coleta. Lee varias hojas sueltas. Desde la calle se escucha el ruido del trafico. Un radio en alguna parte suena a bajo volumen. "Bolero" de Ravel.

CHICA

(Gruñe suavemente, conforme habla ira pasando las hojas una por una. Habla casi en un susurro pero se le entiende todo.)

Caray, solo malas noticias... Irak... Dólar... Explosiones de gas... Schwarzenegger Gobernador... Los Pumas ya no son primer lugar de la Tabla General... Y ya no podremos seguir adelante con la encuesta... Mmmm... Parece que alguien en Venezuela se le cayo un pedazo nada mas de leerla... Con eso hasta se me quitó el hambre...

Vuelve a repasar las hojas con pereza. Atmósfera de película de detectives. Esta primera escena debe fotografiarse en sepia. Hay un ventilador en el techo que apenas da vueltas. Recurso: un cigarrillo colgando de labios de la muchacha, cuya ceniza este apunto de caer.

CHICA

(Revisa la ultima pagina)

Quizá... en este caso... pueda hacer algo...

Si se incluye el cigarrillo debe tomarlo justo antes de que la ceniza caiga sola y alcanzar a depositarlo en el cenicero, apagarlo restregándolo sin piedad.

La chica se levanta, bosteza y se estira. De un cajón del escritorio saca una lista, en su lugar guarda las hojas que había estado leyendo.

CHICA

(Lee en silencio los nombres en la lista)

Me gustaría darles las gracias de alguna manera... Por todo el entusiasmo al responder la encuesta, por sus comentarios.

Dobla la lista y la guarda en un bolsillo de su pantalón (en caso de llevar la ropa de Neo, en uno de su gabardina). Se dirige a la puerta. Sale y cierra con llave. Al frente de la puerta hay un pequeño letrero: Phoenix Spawn.

Oscuro.

**Siguiente escena. Exterior. Entrada al Santuario de Athena. Día.**

Hacer un mayor contraste con la escena anterior con mucha luz del sol, se ven pocas nubes en el cielo azul brillante. Panorámica para ver la bahía. Sonido de olas y gaviotas. Para musicalizar: Réquiem de Abel.

A la sombra de una gran columna de mármol vemos a Phoenix Spawn. Ahora si debe llevar la ropa como la de Neo en la primera parte de Matrix. Acercamiento a un buscapersonas asegurado en el cinturón. Del bolsillo superior de la gabardina saca su lista. Jala aire para sacudirse la modorra.

PHOENIX S.

Primera parada: Santuario de Athena. Objetivo: Tomar fotos de los nominados y de alguna manera llevárselas a quienes votaron. De preferencia con un autógrafo.

Del suelo levanta su mochila en donde vemos una cámara de fotos instantáneas, el flash, muchos rollos fotográficos y varios libros de títulos como "La sopa clandestina" del Chef Guevara, "Como estirar las reglas y salir impune" de Carlos Salinas, etc.

PHOENIX S.

(Saca una pluma Cross de su bolsillo y subraya líneas en su lista)

Fotos de Shiriu para Elena y Alexia Auriga Nightshade; de Hyoga y Aioros para Nancy, de Saga y Shun para Riana, de Ikki y (si esta aquí por casualidad) Kannon para Miguelita n_n. Tal vez pueda tomar una foto donde salgan los dos caballeros de Geminis juntos.

Se acomoda la ropa y el cabello para dar una mejor impresión. Con decisión y paso firme entra la Santuario.

**Doce horas despues. Entrada a las Habitaciones del Patriarca. Atardecer.**

Una figura termina de subir los escalones al estilo araña fumigada. Llega por fin a la puerta, arrastrándose trabajosamente. Bañada en sudor. El sol se va ocultando y se comienzan a ver las primeras estrellas.

PHOENIX S.

¡Que barbaridad!... Cuanto... maldito... escalon...

Se sienta con mucho trabajo, jadea con fuerza. Se nota que el sol le quemo la cara. Se incorpora, tambaleandose.

PHOENIX S.

(Mira para todos lados)

¿Y AQUÍ TAMPOCO HAY NADIE? (Su voz hace un largo eco demostrando que tiene razón) ¡NO ES POSIBLE! (Se da un tope contra la primera columna de mármol que encuentra) No estaba ninguno de los que buscaba, tampoco absolutamente a nadie que me diera razón de NADA ¿Dónde esta todo el mundo? (Considera)Deben estar en sus respectivos lugares de entrenamiento... ¿a dónde llego mas fácil desde aquí? ¿La Isla de la Reina Muerte, Siberia, Rozan o el Templo de Poseidon en el fondo del mar? (Se da otro tope) Claro, pueden abrir el cielo y partir la tierra pero no pueden estar todos juntos en un solo lugar (Repentina iluminación divina) ¡LA FUNDACION!

**Siguiente escena, tiempo después. Puerta principal de la Mansión Kido. Día.**

Sonido metálico de una reja siendo azotada con violencia. Phoenix esta sentada de espaldas a la puerta con aspecto de que la acaban de botar de la peor manera posible.

PHOENIX S.

$%&/@# mayordomo calvo...

Se levanta indignada. Amenaza a la reja con el puño.

PHOENIX S.

¡VOLVERE!

Se sacude la ropa. Mira con desprecio la mansion por ultima vez.

PHOENIX S.

Mientras... (Saca su lista y un mapa) ¿Qué esta mas cerca de aquí? ¿Tomoeda, Nerima o Juuban?

**Tomoeda****, mas tarde.**

No sabemos en realidad si estaba mas cerca, igual y se perdio y llego. Sigue analizando su lista. Musica de fondo. Dreamer.

PHOENIX S.

Fotos de Touya para Sakuratsukamori, Alexia Auriga Nightshade, Itagm, Elena; de Yue para Sakuratsukamori, Tikal_neo, Elena, karla-hoshi, Sakume Nohara, Yo opino (?)... ¡¿DE LI SYAORAN Y ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA?! OO... bueno... esas son para Lian Lai, karla-hoshi, lidia-sakurita, Sakume Nohara, Yo opino ....Ojala y Eriol este por aqui, sino voy a tener que ir para Inglaterra (piensa) Inglaterra... King's cross anden 9 3/4... Abbey Road... Liverpool... Ojala y Eriol no este por aquí asi puedo ir a Inglaterra. Tambien de Yukito para mi hermana... ¡que lastima que no puede haber una de Yue y Yukito juntos!

Sigue caminando, pasa frente al parque del Pingüino. No se ve a nadie. 

PHOENIX S.

¿De aquí donde se llega a esa escuela donde estudia Sakura?

Recorre todo el parque. De pronto, ve a niños con el uniforme de la primaria.

PHOENIX S.

¡Sensacional!

Siguiendo la dirección en la que vienen, consigue llegar. Trata de buscar a Sakura, Li, Tomoyo o Eriol en la puerta de salida. Se confunde entre tantos niños uniformados. Da vueltas por todos lados, se ve que abre la boca para gritar el nombre de alguno de los niños, pero se arrepiente en el ultimo segundo. Se para de puntillas para ver por encima de todo el mundo. Solo ve gorritos iguales. Ninguna niña en patines. Poco a poco se vacía la escuela hasta que solo queda Phoenix.

PHOENIX S.

Ya hasta deben estar en su casa.

Sale corriendo a la escuela de junto.

PHOENIX S. 

¡Touya! ¡Yukito! ¡A lo mejor a ellos si los alcanzo!

Trata de entrar a la Preparatoria. En la puerta esta un guardia.

GUARDIA

Credencial por favor.

PHOENIX S.

¿Credencial? Este... mire... lo que pasa es que... soy... ¡de la prensa! (levanta la cámara) Me enviaron a... hacer un reportaje sobre las condiciones de... los baños para chicas... solo será un minuto...

GUARDIA

Acreditación de prensa entonces.

A Phoenix casi se le eriza el cabello.

PHOENIX S.

¡Ah! (Busca entre su mochila) Uy. Creo que la olvide. Voy a mi casa por ella ahorita regreso...

Sale corriendo. Voltea de vez en cuando. El guardia no la pierde de vista. Phoenix da vuelta a la esquina.

PHOENIX S.

A ver... Para ir a su casa deben pasar por el Parque Pingüino. Para ir al Parque Pingüino deben dar vuelta por aquí. Solo será cuestión de esperar.

Se recarga en la pared y comienza a meditar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo o a ensayar la mejor forma de pedir permiso para tomar una fotografía.

Un automóvil aparece por la calle a toda velocidad. Solo se ve fugazmente al conductor, pero para Phoenix es mas que suficiente.

PHOENIX S.

¡OH POR DIOS! ¡ERA MASATO SANJOIN! 

Sale corriendo tras el, olvidándose de a quien esperaba, y de que jamás en su vida podría alcanzar a un automóvil a esa velocidad. Música de fondo: Sailor Stars Song versión instrumental.

PHOENIX S.

(Entre jadeos)

¿Ira para Juuban?

El auto da vuelta por una esquina. Phoenix lo sigue. Al llegar a la misma, el auto no se ve. Phoenix comienza a correr para todos lados.

PHOENIX S.

Tengo que tomarle una foto... y quizá pueda decirme como encontrar a Lita Kino para llevarle una foto a Kyori Fire, y unas de Darien para Neo Cristal Serenity, Rosalynn, Elena y Sakura McCartney. De seguro Darien puede decirme donde encuentro a Helios para llevarle fotos también a Krishna. 

Phoenix sigue corriendo. Da vueltas en algunas calles guiandose por puro instinto. Despues de un largo rato, se entera de que su instinto no sirve para nada. Se perdio. No sabe como regresar a la preparatoria ni al parque pingüino.

PHOENIX S.

(Agita los brazos como loca)

¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTOY?

Ve la entrada de otra escuela. Al lado de la puerta hay un letrero "Escuela Furinkan". Pone la cara de todo personaje de manga cuando se da cuenta de que hace el ridiculo.

PHOENIX S.

(Se anuda un pañuelo amarillo en la cabeza) ¿Alguien puede decirme donde encuentro la escuela Furinkan? Ahora si que como el burro que toco la flauta... Maki-san voto por Ryoga. Tal vez él se pierda tambien y me encuentre. Y tengo que localizar a Ranma para llevarle fotos a Lian Lai y Sakume Nohara.

En esas esta cuando un objeto redondo rueda hasta chocar con su zapato. Phoenix voltea curiosa y lo levanta. Es un cascabel.

PHOENIX S.

¿Y esto?

Hacia ella avanza a todo correr El Gato Gigante.

GATO GIGANTE

¡MIAUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ¡MI NUEVA PROMETIDA!

A Phoenix casi se le sale el corazón por el pecho. Arranca corriendo para huir del gato. Música de fondo: Ja ja Umani Sasenaide.

PHOENIX S.

¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Phoenix corre y corre. Se da cuenta de que aun tiene el cascabel en la mano. Lo avienta. Al Gato no le importa y sigue corriendo tras ella. Cruza una calle. Cuando el Gato hace lo mismo choca con una bicicleta que iba pasando. Phoenix voltea para ver que una chica de cabello largo y violeta consigue salvarse de un accidente grave saltando del vehiculo para caer de pie con gracia y habilidad. Despues esa misma chica le da una paliza al gato, pero Phoenix ya no se queda para saber que mas pasaba.

Mientras corre suena su localizador. Mensaje enviado por Sakura McCartney coautora de la encuesta.

PHOENIX S.

(Lee mientras corre)  
P. S.: Pumas vence a Tiburones Rojos de Veracruz.

Panorámica. Al centro se ve que Phoenix sigue corriendo hacia el horizonte y su grito hace eco en las calles.

PHOENIX S.

¡¡¡YUJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! ¡RUMBO A LA CIMA DE NUEVO! ¡QUIERO UNA TORTA UNIVERSITARIA CON MUCHO QUESO Y UNAS PAPAS A LA FRANCESA!

Música: Rock de la Universidad. 

PHOENIX S.

(Canta. La pantalla se va oscureciendo conforme se aleja)

¡PUMAS SI! ¡PUMAS RA! ¡PUMAS PUMAS RA RA RA! ¡PUMAS SI! ¡PUMAS RA! ¡VIVA LA UNIVERSIDAD! ¡PUMAS PUMAS! ¡RA RA RA!

Nota: Resultado del partido al momento de escribir esto.


	2. Capitulo 2

¡Gracias por sus reviews!

**Estadio cualquiera. Día.**

Una gran manta cubre parte de la fachada, letras rojas que dicen "PASE POR SU PASE. LÍNEAS GRATIS AQUÍ"... digo... "EXHIBICIÓN DE DUELOS DE YUGI Y BEY BLADE. Además: los nuevos MEDABOTS". Phoenix se encuentra formada analizando minuciosamente un programa. Con la cámara colgando del cuello.

PHOENIX S.

Que bueno que dan esta información, porque la verdad de esto yo no se nada. ¡Uy! Aquí dice que hay simuladores holográficos para ver a las criaturas de las cartas en 3-D, a tamaño gigante y toda la cosa. Lo mas realista que se ha logrado hasta la fecha ¡Ahora entiendo porque mi boleto me salió en un ojo de la cara!

La fila avanza. Phoenix continua con su sordo monologo.

PHOENIX S.

Y todavía falta ver lo que van a hacer los beyluchadores. Vale, fotos de Seto Kaiba para Tatis White Spellcaster, Tikal_neo, Kaby. De Yugi para Krishna, la Gatita y Okashii Aki. De Kay para la Gatita y karla-hoshi. Y de Rey para la Gatita.

La fila avanza y Phoenix sigue caminando mecánicamente. La empujan, le dan codazos, la fuerzan a avanzar mas rápido, etc., y ella no se da por enterada, hasta que por fin entra. Sigue caminado absorta en su folleto. Anda por pasillos, puertas y escaleras hacia abajo. No sabemos cuanto tiempo ha pasado, hasta que finalmente, alza la vista del papel.

PHOENIX S.

¡Ay no! ¡Otra vez!

Estruja el folleto en su mano y se echa a correr entre los pasillos del estadio. Vuelve a pasar puertas, escaleras y demás. Se escucha ruido de multitud rugiendo. Phoenix trata de usar el sonido para orientarse. Corre por un largo pasillo, al final del cual se ven muchas luces de colores. Sale a la pista principal donde se lleva a cabo el duelo de monstruos, se frena con un rechinido. Escucha la voz del narrador.

NARRADOR

¡Y ESTO ES ESPECTACULAR! ¡ACABA DE SACAR UNA DE SUS MEJORES CARTAS!

PHOENIX S.

(Levantando la cámara)

¿DE VERDAD? ¿CUÁL?

Perspectiva desde el lente de la cámara: planta del pie del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules. Se escucha la voz de Phoenix, que grita lo único que se puede gritar en esta situación cuando se es alguien que vive en México D. F. a miles de kilómetros de Venezuela y no entiende por que alguien de tan lejos le dejaría un Review muy largo y agresivo si ni la conoce.

PHOENIX S.

¡¡¡AAYYYYYYYYYYY GÜEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!

Corte a

**Callejón al lado del estadio. Día.**

Dos guardias de seguridad arrojan a una petrificada Phoenix al callejón por una puerta de servicio. Al caer hace un sonido metálico. Los guardias cierran la puerta. Phoenix se queda en la misma posición (hecha un ovillo, aferrando su cámara, cara de susto) durante varios minutos. Suena su buscador.

PHOENIX S. 

(Recobrándose parcialmente, lee en voz desmayada)

"Phoenix: Pumas empata con Tecos. Sakura M."

Se incorpora, estirándose.

PHOENIX S.

Bueeeeno, al menos de todas maneras ya estamos en la grande...

Parpadea un par de veces. Acto seguido se arroja contra la puerta y comienza a soltarle puñetazos.

PHOENIX S.

¡OIGAN! ¡SI PAGUE MI BOLETO! ¡OIGAN! ¡ABRAAAAAAAAAAAAAN MALDITA SEA! ¡NO FUE A PROPÓSITO!

**Calle muy transitada, afuera de un auditorio. Teléfono publico. Día.**

Phoenix marca presionando los botones con demasiada fuerza. Cuando termina, espera. Suena el tono de ocupado. Vuelve a colgar. Vuelve a marcar. Vuelve a sonar ocupado. Repetir las veces necesarias. Gruñe mas fuerte con cada tono de ocupado. Hasta que por fin.

PHOENIX S.

¡ENTRÓ!

VOZ DE GRABADORA

Lo sentimos, los boletos están agotados.

PHOENIX S.

¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Se abre la toma. El teléfono esta frente a un gran cartel con fotografías "CONCIERTO SIMULTANEO: EL REGRESO DE THREE LIGTHS Y BAD LUCK" alguien con una escalera sube a poner un aviso: LOCALIDADES AGOTADAS.

PHOENIX S.

(Cuelga el teléfono)

Diablos ¿Y ahora? Necesito fotos de Yuki Eiri para Consue-Black, seguro que va a estar en el concierto por Shuichi. Tambien tengo que fotografiar a Seiya Kou para Karla-hoshi. (Extiende los brazos) ¡Oh si claro! ¡Nada mas las Sailor Scouts se encuentran con tipos lindos hasta en la sopa! ¡Y hasta van en la misma escuela!¿Pero yo? ¡Cantantes famosos no andan por las calles cuando yo estoy aquí!

Por la esquina se ve nada mas y nada menos que a los Three Lights corriendo para huir de una horda de admiradoras histéricas. Se escuchan gritos ¡Taiki! ¡Yaten! ¡Seiya! ¡Seiya! (Igualito que en Saint Seiya)

PHOENIX S.

¡FAJOS DE BILLETES DE CIEN DÓLARES NO CAEN DEL CIELO CUANDO YO ESTOY AQUÍ!

Al ver que no sucede nada mas, Phoenix toma su cámara y corre (otra vez) tras su objetivo. Música: la mas movida que encuentren de Three Lights. Se abre paso a codazos entre las fans, las pellizca y las jala del pelo, empuja a medio mundo como jugador de americano. Hasta que finalmente sucede lo que tiene que suceder, tropieza y todas aquellas a quienes empujo la pisan a propósito y a las que no, también.

Terminan de pasar hasta las ultimas, a quienes tampoco alcanzo a empujar pero igual la pisan. 

PHOENIX S.

(Desde el suelo)

No se... tengo la leve sospecha... de que debí proteger mi cabeza... en lugar de mi cámara...

Ha quedado tirada en frente de otra escuela (N.: ¿Pues cuantas escuelas hay en Japón? ¿Brotan como los champiñones?). Se da la vuelta para quedar boca arriba. Trata de enfocar la vista y la fija en el un letrero.

PHOENIX S.

Sho... ho... ¿qué?... ¡Ah!... Sho... ho... ku...

Del interior sale un gran escándalo. Como si un montón de grandulones jugadores de basket pelearan a muerte. La puerta que da a la calle se abre y cientos de pesados balones naranjas salen rebotando.

PHOENIX S.

(Con cada balón que le cae encima)

¡Ouch!... ¡Ouch!... ¡Ouch!... ¡OUCH!... ¡Ese si me dolió!... ¡Ouch!... ¡Ouch!...

El escándalo continua desde el interior. Aparentemente nadie tiene intenciones de salir a recuperar los balones.

PHOENIX S.

Pues... Elena... y... Moryn... van a tener... que disculparme por no tomarle fotos a... Kaede Rukawa... ni a Hanamichi Sakuragi por ahora... no parece ser un buen momento... si veo otro balón... creo que sufriré una crisis nerviosa...

**Torre de Tokio. Tarde.**

Phoenix esta de nuevo peleándose con un teléfono publico. Se ha cambiado de ropa ya que la que traía puesta se estropeo. Ahora viste con un conjunto deportivo amarillo.

PHOENIX S.

(Por el teléfono)

¿Cómo que no lo encuentra? Siga buscando por favor ¡Es de vida o muerte!

VOZ DESDE EL TELÉFONO

Si fuera tan amable de darme otro dato...

PHOENIX S.

Pues si por eso estoy hablando con usted. Si supiera donde encontrarlo no pediría ayuda. Vuelva a buscar. Si usted no sabe ¿Entonces quien?

VOZ DESDE EL TELÉFONO

A ver... ¿A quien busca?

PHOENIX S.

Se llama Tatsuhiko Shidou... tiene una agencia de detectives... solo opera de noche... trabaja con una tal Yayoi Matsunaga... creo que su asistente se llama Riho Yamazaki...

VOZ DESDE EL TELÉFONO

¿Y que mas?

PHOENIX S.

¡Ya! ¡Eso es todo lo que se de el! Bueno... aparte de lo guapo que es... que es muy sexi... y que al comer...

VOZ DESDE EL TELÉFONO

Creo que ya entendí la idea... ¿por qué no llama mas tarde? Voy a ver que averiguo...

PHOENIX S.

Esta bien. Gracias. Llamo mas tarde.

Cuelga el teléfono y se dirige al mirador.

PHOENIX S.

Tal vez debí comunicarme con Alexia Auriga Nightshade, Princess M@ko Chan, Rosalynn, Tikal_neo o Cyan Moon para que me dieran algún dato extra o me ayudaran a localizarlo. (Suspiro) Ni hablar (piensa), pero... es un vampiro ¿no? ¿Puede salir en las fotos?...

Mastica la cuestión un rato mas. Después se dirige a los telescopios del mirador.

PHOENIX S.

Mientras a esperar. Aquí de seguro encuentro a Kamui Shiro, Seichiro Sakurazuka, Subaru Sumeragi o Fuuma. Sakuratsukamori, Norm-Black-Potter, Consue-Black, votaron por ellos. A ver que pasa, igual y encuentro a los de Card Captor Sakura por aquí... 

Se entretiene con el telescopio que eligió. Espía media ciudad. Como no sucede mucho, se coloca unos audífonos para escuchar el radio. Todo el sonido reinante (gente, automóviles, etc) debe omitirse para que solo se escuche al locutor.

LOCUTOR

Y ahora en nuestra sección "¿Quién rechazo el papel de Superman esta vez?" tenemos que...

Suena interferencia. Phoenix se separa del telescopio y toma su radio para examinarlo. De pronto se detiene. De alguna manera SABE que hay alguien en la parte mas alta de la Torre de Tokio. Voltea hacia el techo.

Fugaz imagen de un joven con ropas extrañas y un largo bastón.

Phoenix jadea y tiembla ya que de alguna manera tiene la VISIÓN del joven. Se echa a correr hacia las escaleras. Si se hubiera quedado un par de segundos mas en donde estaba, tal vez hubiera visto por el mirador a una criatura cuadrúpeda con alas descendiendo en picado.

PHOENIX S.

(Da vueltas de manera frenética)

¡Guruclef! ¿Por donde diablos subo a donde esta?

Desde la calle se ve una luz saliendo de la torre de Tokio. Phoenix se las ingenia para subir por una escalera de emergencia, tratando de que el viento no la derribe. Llega por la espada de Guruclef. Toma su cámara. En ese preciso momento, el hechicero levanta su largo bastón, una ráfaga dorada sale y se extiende como un circulo a partir de la Torre, desde ahí rodea todo el planeta. Todos los habitantes de la Tierra (empezando por Phoenix) comienzan a volverse transparentes hasta que finalmente desaparecen.


	3. Adelante, adelante

¡Hola!

Agradezco las reviews, y me alegra el día que alguien se divierta por aquí con mi serie de desgracias ¬¬.

Princess M@ko Chan: Yo tambien quiero ver que pasa a la hora de ir a buscar las fotos... (se cubre la cabeza con un casco).

Kokoro-Yana: Lo bueno es que ahora ya te encuentras mejor n_n. Sigo trabajando en este fic... échenme porras.

Elena: Si, me ha tupido durísimo T_T y todavía no termino.

Riana: ¡Y yo queria aunque sea de Ikki y de Kannon! ¡Buuuaaaa! Pero no me dare por vencida, como le dije a ese mayordomo calvo: ¡Volvere! (Si ya se a que suena, pero no me hablen de ese tipo.)

Misao-dono: ¬_¬ ¿No te parece que insultar al equipo de alguien y luego pedir fotos es una mala estrategia? Yo tampoco se que voy a hacer para conseguir las fotos T_T. Saludos a tu prima Usagui-kinomoto, espero se sigan divirtiendo con la serie de eventos incontrolables que me impiden conseguir mi objetivo, échame porras, ya sabes ¡Si-se-puede! ¡Si-se-puede! y etc. Aunque tengo una mejor: 

En las buenas y en las malas,   
siempre te voy a apoyar, corazón azul y oro,   
que no deja de gritar....  
Daaale, dale pumassss..   
que esta tarde tenemos que ganar...  
Muchas veces fui preso y muchas veces rompí la voz,   
yo a pumas lo quiero, lo llevo dentro del corazón...  
¿Como no te voy a querer? ¿Como no te voy a querer?   
si mi corazón azul es, y mi piel dorada, siempre te querré....  
n_n.

**Misterioso campo de rosas. Una hora indefinida.**

Se necesita crear mucho ambiente de irrealidad en esta escena. El cielo tiene que ser de un tono de azul que se llega a ver falso hasta para una caricatura. Conforme transcurra la acción ira oscureciéndose. Las rosas son de un impactante rosa mexicano con hojas verde oscuro y muchas mas espinas filosas de las normales. Phoenix deambula de un lado para otro como zombi, con la cámara colgando del cuello. Música: Toki ni aiwa.

PHOENIX S.

¡Maldicion! ¡Maldición! ¡Estas...! ¡ouch! ¡espinas...! ¡Au! ¡del demonio...! ¡Uy! ¡me están...! ¡Au! ¡Au! ¡destrozando los pantalones!

Se detiene y mira hacia todos lados. El campo de rosas se extiende hasta donde alcanza la vista. 

PHOENIX S.

Es oficial... aquí se me acabo el gusto por las rosas. En cuanto regrese a casa me desharé de mis macetitas y conseguiré algo mas bonito, útil e inofensivo... mota por ejemplo.

Esta cansada, pero no hay espacio para sentarse, al percatarse de ello, suspira.

PHOENIX S.

Esta bien. Si esto esta lleno de rosas cabe la posibilidad que por aquí se llegue al Instituto Ohtari. Lo que me parece sensacional ya que necesito fotos de Touga Kiriu y  
Saionshi Kionji para Sakuratsukamori. Otra posibilidad es que la Reina Neherenia me este esperando en un lejano castillo porque tiene atrapado a mi galán... ¡Uy! Difícil... para empezar YO tendría que tener galán... Ahora, que si capturó a alguien que me gusta pero que no conozco personalmente... eso ya es otra cuestión... (hace un recuento mental)... No, ninguno de los que me gusta se deja atrapar fácilmente... ¡Ni Aragorn!

Continua hablándole a las rosas, buscando inspiración.

PHOENIX S.

No se donde estoy, ni como diablos llegue hasta aquí. Mmm, extraño. Pues... intentemos algo.

Junta las manos en un gesto de suplica y cierra los ojos. Se las ingenia para chocar sus talones tres veces.

PHOENIX S.

No hay lugar como el hogar. No hay lugar como el hogar.

No sucede nada de lo que espera.

PHOENIX S.

Tal vez los zapatos tengan algo que ver... Intentare otra cosa. Me conformo con no seguirme espinando con las rosas. (Hace memoria) Si acaso quieres volar... piensa en algo... positivo. (Cierra los ojos de nuevo)... Ay... me arde donde se me clavaron las espinas... no esto no sirve... trata de pensar en algo positivo... ¡No puedo! ¡Me arde!... ¡Ay! ¡Lo que sea!... ¡algo positivo, algo positivo, algo positivo! Pues... Yo que se... ¡LOS PROTONES!

Sale disparada hacia arriba.

PHOENIX S.

¡AAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY MAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Aletea con los brazos, tratando de estabilizarse. Se desespera pero finalmente logra mantener una posición vertical en medio del aire.

PHOENIX S.

Mira nada mas ¿quién iba a decir que funcionaria algo tan bobo?

Se mueve con timidez en el aire. Poco a poco, haciendo movimientos como de carcacha a la que le urge una revisión. Hasta que consigue moverse de manera mas elegante. Ya cuando piensa que lo tiene dominado, sube, baja, hace figuras de ocho, baila, etc.

PHOENIX S.

(Canta) 

Seguro que hay sooooooool... mañana... ya veras que pase lo que paseeeeeee... sale el soooooooool... mañana, mañana 

Rápido, elige una dirección, la que sea esta bien.

PHOENIX S.

AL INFINITO... ¡Y MAS ALLA!

Imprime velocidad, de tal manera que el campo de rosas se convierte en un borrón. Se mueve tan rápido que no se da cuenta de a que hora salió de entre las rosas y llego a una especie de pista de carreras. Se detiene para verla. En eso, pasan dos autos a gran velocidad, uno de ellos es de un llamativo color rosa. La carrera es muy reñida, hasta que el otro auto, de un color medio psicodélico, se estrella contra uno de los muros de contención. Se escucha un grito de mujer y hay un fuerte resplandor, que ciega a Phoenix.

**Calle cualquiera de Tokio. Atardecer.**

Phoenix vuelve a materializarse en la tierra, así como el resto de los habitantes. Parpadea algo aturdida e intenta reconocer su entorno. Se palpa la ropa, ha cambiado ahora trae un uniforme estilo militar en negro y rosa con una boina a juego (pues claro, una no puede ir por ahí con la intención de fotografiar galanes vestida con unas tristes garras). Después se lleva las manos al pecho para asegurarse de que su cámara sigue ahí.

PHOENIX S.

¡Cielos! ¡que viaje! Pero... no estoy muy segura de lo que sucedió. (Reflexiona) Tal vez Guruclef utilizo su magia para enviarnos a otra dimensión para protegernos, ya que iba a suceder algo grande... que misterio... este es un caso para Shinichi Kudo, pero antes de ir a buscarlo, primero consulto con Sakuratsukamori para ver si ella me dice como puedo hallarlo. (Se le ve un gesto de frustración) Si, muy bien. Guruclef podrá preocuparse por la humanidad todo lo que quiera... ¡Pero por lo menos me hubiera dejado tomarle una foto! Y ya que estamos en ello... ¡Pudo haberme dejado donde estaba! ¿Qué le impidió hacerlo?

Camina hacia una esquina, al dar la vuelta en ella, ve la Torre de Tokio... en medio de una zona de desastre. Absolutamente todo lo que rodea la emblemática construcción esta destruido.

PHOENIX S.

Esta bien... ya no hago mas preguntas.

Phoenix continua caminando. A su alrededor gente corre en varias direcciones y se escuchan reportes aislados.

VOCES ENTRE LA MULTITUD

¡Esto es increíble! ¡Toda esa área destruida! ¿Qué sucedió? Etc.

Toma desde arriba, para ver a la multitud corriendo en una dirección y a Phoenix andando con calma en sentido contrario.

**Hinata. Puerta. Día.**

Phoenix aprieta el timbre con todas sus fuerzas. Se queda así mucho tiempo. Al ver que no abren la puerta comienza a descargar su frustración en esta.

PHOENIX S.

(Golpea con la palma de la mano)

¡OIGAN! ¿HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ? ¡QUIEN SEA! ¡TRAIGO UN ENCARGO URGENTE!

Deja de pegarle con la palma abierta y comienza a soltar puñetazos, sigue hablando en voz mas baja.

PHOENIX S.

¡Si es urgente! Tengo que encontrar a Keitarou para llevarles fotos a Bunny Saito y Neo Cristal Serenity. Mmmm. Tal vez si les digo que necesito una habitación...

Deja de torturar a la puerta, se sopla la mano con la que la había estado golpeando. Nadie sale.

PHOENIX S.

(Indignada)

¡ESO SI QUE NO! A MI NO ME HACEN ESTO. QUIEN ME IMPIDA TOMAR LA PROXIMA FOTOGRAFIA SE VA A ENTERAR DE QUIEN SOY YO.

Sale hecha una furia. Con todo y nube tormentosa sobre su cabeza.

**Florería ya-saben-cual (n_n). Más tarde.**

Phoenix espía por los ventanales. No se ve a nadie en el interior.

PHOENIX S.

(Entre dientes)

¡No es posible! ¡Tengo que encontrar a Aya Fujimiya para las fotos de Celina Castagne! No le puedo quedar mal... me envió un e-mail con imágenes muy bonitas... además se me olvido antes que ella tambien habia votado por Yuki Eiri... también voto por Hao Asakura de Sahaman King... ¿quién mas voto por alguien de Shaman King ahora que lo pienso? (Hace memoria) Okashii Aki, voto por Ren Tao y por Horo-Horo... Mer votó por Yho Asakura...

Vuelve a mirar a través del vidrio. Gruñe. Parece que no hay nadie.

PHOENIX S.

¡Ahora si que se enteran...!

Da un puñetazo de frustración al vidrio. Le hace una pequeña rajada. Phoenix observa fascinada como la pequeña grieta se extiende por todo el cristal como una telaraña. El vidrio entero se viene abajo en multitud de pedacitos brillantes. Phoenix hace lo que haría un ciudadana decente que sabe aceptar su responsabilidad.

PHOENIX S.

(Levantando un pie)

Esto amerita una salida por la izquierda (Sale corriendo).

Finalmente da la vuelta por un callejón.

PHOENIX S.

Pues... además con media ciudad destruida no creo que haya una computadora disponible para poder ir al Digimundo... mas tarde lo intentare para llevarle una foto de Angewomon a Kyori Fire...

El callejón da a un patio cerrado muy pequeño, en el centro del cual esta un pozo.

PHOENIX S.

¡Uy! ¡Un pozo! ¿Cumplirá deseos? (Saca una moneda de su bolsa) Nada se pierde con probar...

Cierra los ojos y pide su deseo apretando la moneda con las manos. Después la arroja, disfrutando del espectáculo de una monedita plateada dando vueltas en el aire y cayendo a las oscuras profundidades del pozo.

PHOENIX S.

Supongo que no molesto a nadie si me siento aquí un rato.

Se sienta al borde del pozo. Mueve las piernas de manera nerviosa.

PHOENIX S.

Y ahora que lo pienso... hay a quienes me va a costar trabajo encontrar... principalmente porque no se nada de ellos (saca su famosa lista) Por ejemplo Setsuna Mudo, se que es de Angel Sanctuary pero no he visto esa serie... (sacando una pluma de su bolsillo, garabatea en el papel) Nota: llamar a Princess M@ko Chan para que me diga donde puedo hallarlo. A ver si me dice algo también de Sakuya Kira... para llevarle fotos a Moryn... también de Aison Mink de Ai no kusabi... aja... Sakuratsukamori votó por Hideaki Asaba de Karekano y Hotohori de Fushigi Yugi... Nota: Avisar a los niños de la tienda para que consigan capítulos de esas series... Dark de DNAngel... (escribe) Preguntar a Consue-Black...

Termina de escribir y se guarda el papel en un bolsillo de su chaqueta. Desde la calle un auto compacto hace sonar su bocina

AUTO COMPACTO 

¡BEEP-BEEP!

Phoenix con los nervios alterados después de todo por lo que ha pasado, se horroriza al escuchar el sonido. Salta hacia atrás desde donde esta sentada. Se queda suspendida en el vacío para darle tiempo de evaluar su situación, un segundo antes de caer por el pozo.

PHOENIX S.

¡AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! ¿POR QUÉ A MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?

Phoenix cae de cabeza por el pozo. Con los ojos cerrados apretadamente. Después de un rato los abre y se da cuenta de que va cayendo muy despacio.

PHOENIX S.

¡Que curioso! ¡Que curioso!

Mira hacia sus pies y consigue ver como la manchita azul que indica la boca del pozo se va haciendo cada vez mas y mas pequeña.

PHOENIX S.

¡Señor Conejo! ¡Señor Conejo! (ríe histéricamente) Desde que leí ese cuento tenia ganas de hacer eso, aunque no creo que se encuentre por aquí... y al único conejo que perseguiría hasta un pozo seria a Yukito... ¡que kawaii!

Continua la lenta caída. Se ve a Phoenix cayendo de cabeza en un oscuro pozo, de pronto hay un cuadro de imagen: un EVA destruyendo a un ángel.

PHOENIX S.

¿Qué...?

Mas cuadro de imagen intercalados con Phoenix cayendo: Evas destruyendo Ángeles, Tokio tres, atardeceres, edificios de armamentos, MAGI, el auto de Misato Katsuragi, etc.

PHOENIX S.

(Toma la cámara, tratando de hallar la manera de sacar una buena foto cuando se esta cayendo de cabeza)

¡Bien! ¡bien! Tarde o temprano tiene que salir los personajes diciendo algo raro y fumado... tengo que estar lista para cuando salga Kaji, para Alexia Aura Nigthshade y Touji Suzuhara para las fotos de Maki-san.

De pronto todo se queda absolutamente oscuro y solo se ven unas letras blancas a mitad de la pantalla, durante un segundo.

LETRAS

¿Quién eres?

PHOENIX S.

¿Uh?

Las letras parecen de nuevo. Esto se repetirá.

LETRAS

¿Quién eres?

PHOENIX S.

Lo que me faltaba... Soy Phoenix Spawn mucho gusto. Y tu... (hace un gesto con la mano invitando una presentación)

LETRAS

¿Estas segura de lo que dices?

PHOENIX S.

La verdad, este no es mi nombre real. Es un seudónimo para escribir fics. Lo uso para que nadie sepa quien soy y no me busquen para darme un paliza por lo que planeo escribir.

LETRAS

¿Esos son vinculos?

PHOENIX S.

¡Claro que no! Aunque... si le das una paliza a alguien es porque sabes mas o menos quien es, donde esta y la razon por la que vas a golpearlo... eso crea un vinculo entre las personas ¿o no?

LETRAS

¿Esos son vínculos?

PHOENIX S.

Tal vez... pero la verdad no se... ¿por qué no te buscas un diccionario?

LETRAS

¿Por qué estas aquí?

PHOENIX S.

Pues por un accidente bastante tonto ¿Has visto las caricaturas de la Warner?

LETRAS

¿Por qué estas aquí?

PHOENIX S.

Veras... hay una fuerza que se llama gravedad... aunque en este momento no funciona como yo sabia, y me...

LETRAS

¿Por qué estas aquí?

PHOENIX S.

¡Es lo que estoy tratando de explicar! 

LETRAS

¿Por qué estas aquí?

PHOENIX S.

¿Quién rayos escribe esos letreros? Mira, no se tu, pero yo no acostumbro responder preguntas existenciales mientras voy cayendo por un pozo... Déjame en paz...

LETRAS

Ok. Como quieras.

PHOENIX S.

¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Por lo menos me hubieras ayudado a salir de aquí! ¡Oye! 

No sucede nada por un rato. Phoenix sigue cayendo de cabeza.

PHOENIX S.

¿Qué? Ay si tu, que delicado ¿Acaso soy la única persona en el continente que no puede reclamarle a alguien por lo que escribe?

Suena su buscador.

PHOENIX S.

(Lee en voz alta)

P. S.: Toluca 2 - Pumas 2. Pumas 0 - Toluca 2. ¿Dónde estas? Sakura M.

Phoenix se queda petrificada de horror.

PHOENIX S.

¡NO! ¡ELIMINARON A LOS PUMAS! ¡Y EN SU CASA! ¡BUAAAAAA! ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡EXIJO QUE METAN A LA CARCEL A...! un momento... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? No vi ninguno de los dos partidos... creo que aparte me perdí otro...

Mira hacia abajo. Con mucho esfuerzo consigue dar la vuelta para caer de pie. Arroja su cámara al aire. Se ve que cae por fin al agua, se hunde por completo. Sale jadeando y alza las manos, consiguiendo atrapar su cámara sin que se moje.

Mira hacia arriba.

PHOENIX S.

(Palabrota) ¿Y ahora?


	4. Espero que hayan disfrutado el show

Elena: El agua me hubiera relajado bastante si no fuera porque estaba fría T_T. Ya casi consigo algo (Espero).

**Salida del pozo. Mucho tiempo después. Día.**

Desde el interior se escucha la voz de Phoenix, mientras sube apoyándose en los ladrillos del pozo. Se nota que disfruta el eco de su voz.

PHOENIX S.

(Con eco)

Este es el corrido del caballo bayo...

Phoenix alcanza por fin la boca del pozo.

PHOENIX S.

¡Uf! ¡Uf! Y estar allá adentro es tan aburrido... ¿eh?

Voltea para echar un vistazo a su alrededor. No esta en el callejón, no se ve otra construcción mas que el pozo.

PHOENIX S.

Ahora... invádeme la sospecha que de alguna manera he conseguido viajar en el tiempo (No me pregunten como es que lo sabe)

Se sienta al lado del pozo y saca su lista, milagrosamente el papel no se ha mojado.

PHOENIX S.

Ahora, solo tengo que preguntar donde localizar estas personas... Kenshin Himura para las fotos de Itagm, Tikal_neo, Sakura Mccartney, Cyan Moon, Kaby y Mer. Tal vez alguien pueda explicarme como esta el asunto entre Kenshin y Battosai, para llevarle fotos a Mer y Kirara. De Aoshi para Misao-dono, Rosalynn, Yuriko Makimashi, Neo cristal Serenity y Kirara. De Sanosuke Sakara para Megumi Sagara (¡Riman!) y Usagui kinomoto. De Hajime Saito para Bunny Saito. De Soujirou Seta para Okashii Aki. Y Kirara votó Kaoru Kamiya, también voy a llevarle fotos de ella.

Se escucha un trueno, Phoenix voltea hacia el cielo. Musica: It's gona rain.

PHOENIX S.

Parece que va a llover... el cielo se esta nublando... (Gotas comienzan a caer)... Parece que va a llover... ¡Ay mamá me estoy mojando!

Hace una salida por la izquierda, guardando su lista y protegiendo su cámara.

**Siguiente escena, de nuevo en el pozo.**

Phoenix regresa jadeante y cubierta de lodo, apoyándose en una larga rama.

PHOENIX S.

¡Y me dijeron que si estaba loca! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que no haya letreros por ahí indicando la era en la que aparece uno! (De su bolsillo saca varios papeles) Ni el retrato que hice ayudo.

Acercamiento a su papel: un dibujo malhecho de Inu-Yasha en lo que lo unico que se le reconoce es en sus orejas. En una esquina de la hoja se encuentra escrito lo siguiente: "Para Sakuratsukamori, Sakume Nohara, Kaby y Neo cristal Serenity."

Phoenix vuelve a sentarse al borde del pozo.

PHOENIX S.

Lo bueno es que todavía no se inventan los carros con bocinas ridículas. Mmm, intentemos otra cosa... tal vez un dibujo de Sesshomaru me salga mejor. Hay que anotar para quienes es y así no se me olvida... Rosalynn... Sonomi... Kaby... Yuriko Makimashi... Bunny Saito... Neo cristal Serenity...

Comienza a garabatear, mientras lo hace, una mariposa muy grande y de brillantes colores llega revoloteando.

PHOENIX S.

¡Que bonita!

La mariposa vuela a su alrededor y Phoenix la sigue con la mirada hasta que se marea, pero de todas maneras no le quita la vista de encima.

Finalmente, el insecto vuela sobre su cabeza y Phoenix se recarga hacia atrás para verla mejor.

Según el gusto de cada quien, la siguiente escena puede omitirse, ya que resulta muy obvia.

PHOENIX S.

(Por el pozo)

¡AAAAAAAARRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Esta vez cae a velocidad normal. Se hunde en el agua, y un remolino en el fondo la succiona. Da vueltas varias veces, hasta que sobre su cabeza aparece una gran mancha de luz, sin dudarlo, medio ahogada se dirige hacia ella. 

Emerge a la superficie. Hay mucha luz. Tose varios segundos y se talla los ojos.

PHOENIX S.

¡Maldicion! (Tos, palabrotas)

Ahora ha salido a lo que parece un estanque, se arrastra hasta la orilla y se queda ahí tirada.

PHOENIX S.

(Respira) Epero que por lo menos haya hecho otro viaje por el tiempo y haya llegado al futuro. Tengo que tomar mas fotos (hace memoria, para asegurarse de que no ha pasado nada grave). De Faye Valantai, para Kyori Fire... de Wolfwood para Sakuratsukamori... de Spike Spiegel para Alexia Auriga Nightshade... de Duo Maxwell para Akumi... de Otaru para Cyan Moon...

Guiña los ojos y se sacude el agua. Finalmente se pone de pie y ve a donde ha llegado. Esta en el jardín trasero de una enorme construcción en forma de tazón invertido, que ostenta orgullosamente las letras C. C. 

PHOENIX S.

(Se lleva las manos al pecho)

¡OH POR DIOS! ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡LA CORPORACION CAPSULA!

Música: Hallelujah (o si se siente muy trillado la sinfonía N. 9 en D menor Op. 125 "Choral" mejor conocida como "El himno a la Alegría"; o si no "Dancing Queen" de Abba)

PHOENIX S.

¡SI! ¡ES EL MEJOR MOMENTO DE MI VIDA! ¡YO...!

Baja la manos por su pecho hasta alcanzar su camara, la que se da cuenta esta completamente estropeada gracias al agua. La sacude y abre el compartimiento del rollo. Sale agua. La música cesa como si se acabara la energía. Phoenix comienza a llorar como perro atropellado.

PHOENIX S.

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡NADIE ME QUIERE-E-E-E! ¡EL UNIVERSO ES MALO CONMIGO-O-O-O!

Busca entre sus ropas un pañuelo y todo lo que encuentra es su lista mojada. Se quita la chaqueta y la exprime, abajo trae una camiseta que tiene escrito "Yo sobrevivi al Abismo de Helm".

PHOENIX S.

(Snif) Piensa, piensa... supongo que no se molestaran si les pido prestada una cámara, y menos si les digo para que es.

Corre hacia la ventana que esta mas a su alcance. Salta para ver el interior. Mientras habla, repetirá la operación en diversas ventanas.

PHOENIX S.

(Entre los saltos)

¡Fotos! ¡Fotos! Ya que estamos aquí necesito encontrar a Trunks para las fotos de Alexia Auriga Nightshade, Itagm, Maki-san, Buffy, Usagui kinomoto, Krishna, Lasjuanas y Norm-Black-Potter.

Jala aire ya que se esta poniendo morada, reflexiona un momento antes de volver a saltar.

PHOENIX S.

Tal vez puedan darme un aventón para la casa Son y tomarle fotos a Gokuh para Sheyla Ryddle, Princess M@ko Chan, Rosalynn, Elena y Sakura Mccartney, y a Gohan también para Sakura M. ¡Gohan! Tengo que convencerlo de que convenza a su maestro, el Señor Piccolo de que se case conmig... digo... de que se deje tomar una foto 

Deja de saltar a las ventanas, se restriega las manos de la emoción.

PHOENIX S.

(Jala aire de nuevo)

Pero lo mas, mas, mas importante: ¡Vegeta! A ese le tomo fotos, película, lo secuestro y me lo llevo a mi casa... Después... ¿me lo quedo o lo rifo? Pues entre Itagm, Maki-san, Riana, Usagui kinomoto, Tatis White Spellcaster, Rosalynn, Tikal_neo, Ryka ouji, Elena, Giris, lasjuanas, Yuriko Makimashi y Sakura McCartney ¿cuánto boletos se comprarian? (Intenta hacer la cuenta con los dedos pero le tiemblan las manos). ¿Dónde están? ¿Qué acaso no hay nadie? (Su tono se vuelve mas histérico) ¿No hay nadie aquí? ¿ESTOY ACASO COMPLETAMENTE SOLA EN TODO EL UNIVERSO?

Da la vuelta al edificio. Llega hasta la acera y busca por todos lados.

De pronto lo ve, esta dando la vuelta a la esquina en dirección a C. C. Nada mas y nada menos que Vegeta el príncipe de los Saiyajin en persona, acompañado de Bulma. La pareja esta conversando, y ninguno ha visto a la pobre fotógrafa empapada.

Música: una versión de 1 min. 48 seg. de la canción "May it be" de la película "El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del anillo" interpretada por Enya. Mientras dura la música, todo se ira viendo en cámara lenta: Vegeta y Bulma caminando, Phoenix sonriendo, el viento moviendo su cabello mojado, acercamientos a Vegeta, dos lagrimas de felicidad escurriendo por las mejillas de Phoenix, etc. todo intercalado con las mejores escenas de Vegeta en DBZ-DBGT, que se dejan a gusto de cada quien.

Cuando por fin termina la musica, todo queda en silencio. Hasta que Phoenix suspira, no se debe escuchar nada mas que eso. Después regresa el sonido del viento, moviéndole el cabello.

Phoenix cruza la calle como en trance y se detiene a la mitad de la cinta asfáltica, sin saber que hacer ni que decir primero.

Un camión materialista se acerca a toda velocidad, en su defensa delantera se lee: "Voy derecho". Todo comienza a disolverse en una niebla rosa. 

Perspectiva de Phoenix: Lo ultimo que Phoenix ve antes de que el camión la atropelle y la mate es a Vegeta, quien apenas iba a voltear en dirección a ella. Poner énfasis en que si lo hubiera hecho milésimas de segundo antes, hasta la hubiera podido salvar. Musica: The sounds of silence.

La niebla rosa cubre toda la pantalla. 

Poco a poco se aclara, lo primero que se ve son unos árboles de cerezo en flor. Muchos, todo un bosque de cerezos, y como fondo un cielo maravillosamente azul.

Phoenix esta en el suelo, sobre pasto, con un traje con todo y tiara como el de Arwen al final de ESDLA: El retorno del Rey. Parpadea y después de un momento se sienta.

PHOENIX S.

¿Eh? ¿qué? ¿qué sucedió? ¿donde estoy?(Voltea para todos lados, se palpa la cara y los brazos) Yo... no lo puedo creer... no puede ser... yo... ¡ME SALI DE LA MATRIX! ¡Guau! 

Se pone de pie emocionada.

PHOENIX S.

¡Increible! ¡Lo conseguí! ¡Y sin necesidad de tomarme ninguna pastilla extraña! ¡Lo único que hice fue dejar que me atropellara un camio...!

Se detiene y pone mas atención a su entorno y su vestuario.

PHOENIX S.

¡Momento! Me... me... me... me atropello un camión. Y ¿Esto? ¿No será acaso...?

Se rinde ante la evidencia y se deja caer de rodillas, llorando (ahora si, como perro atropellado).

PHOENIX S.

(Con los ojos como regaderas)

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡ME MORI! ¡YO TAN BUENA QUE ERA! ¿LO SABE MI MAMÁ? ¡ALGUIEEEEEEEEEEN AVISELEEEEEEEEEEE A MI MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Sigue llorando, entre sus lagrimas distingue un edificio grande e imponente.

PHOENIX S.

(Detiene abruptamente su llanto)

Estoy... estoy... ¡en Meifu!

Recoge los pliegues de su vestido, se levanta y se echa a correr hacia al edificio.

PHOENIX S.

¡ASATO TSUZUKI DE YAMI NO MATSUEI! ¡LOS OJOS MAS BELLOS JAMAS DIBUJADOS!

La cámara sube, mientras Phoenix corre hacia su destino. Pétalos de cerezo se esparcen con el viento. Musica: "You are my world" de The Communards. (O en su defecto, "With a little help from my friends" version de Joe Cocker, tema principal de la serie "The wonder years")

La pantalla se oscurece. Comienzan a subir los créditos.

PROXIMAMENTE:

LOS SESENTA Y NUEVE VOL. II

(En la sección de Anime Crossovers (O quizá sigamos enchinchando la de Harry Potter) Cuando consigamos quien lo escriba. Comienzan a recibirse curriculums)

Phoenix Spawn...........Uma Thurman

Vegeta........................El excelentísimo príncipe de los saiyajin  en persona.

Bulma.........................La mujer mas afortunada del mundo

Gato Gigante..............Un enorme animal loco con un cascabel

Guardia de la Preparatoria.... ¿A quien le importa?

Aparición especial del grupo "Three ligts".

Agradecemos a quienes votaron en la encuesta. Y las reviews que han dejado (Dejen mas).

Nombres, personajes, canciones y etc. pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

_No hay nada, muchacho, que pueda detener mi curso_

_Te abrazare fuerte y nunca te dejare ir_

_La fiesta del mañana nunca terminara_

_Como un capullo en primavera será nuestro amor _

_Florecerá y crecerá_

_Tus ojos son para mi piedras preciosas_

_En un rostro hecho de oro sólido_

_Cuando tomo tu mano quiero llorar_

_Y tus amantes brazos me protegen del frío _

_Tu eres mi mundo_

_El alma dentro ahora te pertenece a ti  
Me sumerjo en un amor tan profundo_

_Superaremos las altas y las bajas_

_Así la felicidad es por siempre nuestra para mantenerla_

_Te seguiré hasta el fin del tiempo_

_Seré la sangre que fluye por tus venas  
Andaré contigo hasta el final de la linea_

_Tu serás mi todo; mi mundo_

_Tu eres; tu eres; tu eres; tu eres,  
Oh muchacho; tu eres mi mundo._

(You are my world, Jimmy Somerville**, **_Singles Collection 1984-90_

Traducida (?) por Phoenix Spawn)


	5. Caracteristicas especiales

¡Gracias por sus reviews!

Desde algún lugar en Meifu...

Princess M@ko: Gracias por la información sobre Setsuna n_n. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Feliz... eee... primavera... se me hizo tarde para desearte feliz año aquí n_nu.

Maki-san: De nada, buscar las fotos fue un placer (o lo seria si yo fuera masoquista...). Ejem. No es tarde para los votos... para las fotos si, porque yo ya no puedo conseguirlas por causas de fuerza mayor... A mi también me frustro que ya no se pudiera seguir con la encuesta pero ya solucionaremos el asunto.

Misao_dono: Si claro, búrlate de mi desgracia. Yo no tengo la culpa de que las circunstancias nos hayan sido adversas, ni de que mi piel sea dorada y mi sangre azul. Pero esto no se queda así ¡Vamos! ¡En este torneo!. Gracias por el review.

Okashii Aki: ¡Que bien que te hayas reido tanto! Aquí va lo que sigue. Un bonito bonus para agradecer las reviews y el apoyo. Saludos y besos.

Elena: Gracias por las porras. Ya estamos con el segundo volumen. Besos y abrazos.

**Un escenario con los colores del atardecer.**

Un tambor suena de manera marcial, acompañamiento de cuerdas. Una figura oscura es todo lo que hay a mitad de la pantalla. La cámara hace un acercamiento. Todo lo que podemos saber de la figura es que pertenece a una mujer, que viste la armadura del Fénix y carga el casco bajo el brazo. Conforme la cámara se acerca, la música se vuelve mas dramática. La cámara llega hasta la altura de su rostro. Tras la figura se ven unas cadenas de eslabones metálicos agitándose inquietos, latiguean con un tremendo sonido que pone fin a la música.

Oscuro.

En la pantalla aparecen las palabras:

LOS 69 VOL. II

Se desvanecen

Oscuro.

EN LA SECCI"N DE ANIME CROSSOVERS

Se desvanecen.

Oscuro.

YA DISPONIBLE EN FF.NET

Oscuro.


End file.
